


Oh, Dan

by 42starsintheuniverse



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan’s recent tweet, Fluff, M/M, Phil is very caring, Two mentions of alcohol, a brief mention of depression, also dan is kinda sad and implied drinking himself to sleep, it ends with cuddle and happiness, like he is a sweet loving boy, mentions of past dan an phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42starsintheuniverse/pseuds/42starsintheuniverse
Summary: What (might) have been the story behind Dan’s tweet.





	Oh, Dan

**Author's Note:**

> In the aftermath of Dan’s tweet there has been a bit of drama stirred up, so I wanted to write something to show to everyone who’s worried about Dan that he has Phil and other people to lean on.  
> This is hopefully a little more mature (but still nice), piece of reading with a happy ending (there are cuddles at the end!)  
> Thank you very much for reading, you lovely person you! :)))

The moment Phil sees the tweet there’s a pull in his gut. It something innate, a certain desire he feels spiral through him. He can usually read the subtext of any message from Dan well enough to gage the tone, whether it’s whiny, sad or demanding.  
Over the last few years Phil’s also started to notice when there’s a silence from Dan, a complete lack of emotional output, and that’s when he absolutely drops everything to call. Because that could be when Dan slips into the blackness.

This particular tweet makes his stomach squeeze slightly. It’s not dire, he knows that. He also knows that it doesn’t matter what‘s wrong, only that he’s desperate to fix it. It’s a blessing and a curse, he muses to himself, after he’s made some kind of excuse and bid his mum and dad goodnight, his desire to help and support people.

*****

He supposes it’s different with Dan though. Dan has always and will always be some other level of priority in Phil’s life, right from that freezing winter night when Dan pulled up in a taxi, hands like ice, wheeling a case of darkness behind him. Phil would always remember that, opening the door squinting through his glasses, the light in the hallway dim as the globe hadn’t warmed up yet, to see Dan shivering slightly, eyes full of fear. He’d started whispering quickly looking around furtively as if worried some neighbours would come and bite his head off for disturbing them at 11:30 pm. Phil hadn’t listened to his whole story before pulling him inside and into the kitchen. Mindlessly pulling out two mugs Phil had fixed them both a tea, because even he knew coffee was a bad idea after 10 pm.  
Once dan explained the washing conundrum, they threw everything in the machine and migrated back to their mugs. Leaning on counters opposite each other in the kitchen Phil had regarded dan over the lip of his cup, watching the hands that were still shaking ever so slightly, the quick sips and frightened fluttering of his lashes.

“Dan are you okay?”  
That was all it had taken for Dan to break.  
His voice going thick with tears as he explained that he felt _alone_ , and scared that he couldn’t do anything, but frustrated because there was so much he wanted to do. And the _classes_ , he had yet to take in a single piece of content because he was always aware of the people. The people who saw him every time he walked into a lecture, the people who stared at him, people who could be judging him, laughing at him, thinking what an insecure, annoying person he must be.

  
Because they might not be thinking that.  
But they also might.

Eventually the words stopped and Dan was just sobbing, and Phil, who hadn’t noticed himself put down the mug _or_ the soothing hand he had rested on Dan’s shoulder blade, wrapped his arms fully around the other and held him close.

*****

He darts out of the pub, glad he’d only had that one glass with Dan earlier, the cool night air hits Phil serving to wake him up a little. Standing in a well lit are he pulls out his phone, there are no calls but there are some texts from Dan, which Phil opens up quickly.

Dan:  
 **9:09PM** Phil I kinda wish I’d come out with you

 **10:10PM** Cath isn’t too much social interaction and I miss you

 **10:13PM** Which pub was it again?

 **10:15PM** Can I come find you?

 **10:18PM** Phillllll

 **10:20PM** Are you drinking?

 **10:22PM** You better not be

 **10:30PM** If you’re drinking then so am I

 

There was a gap in the texts, then later-

 

 **11:39PM**  I fond a winee the hotek dose

 **11:47PM** Its god yuo shuld have som

 **11:51PM** Plse Phil?

 **11:56PM** Okk im goning bed

 **11:58PM** I louve you xxzc

  
Phil felt his heart squeeze. Damn him for putting his phone on silent, and damn Dan for being a guilt tripping drunk, even if it wasn’t intentional.

Phil orders and Uber and when it arrives he stares out the window and thinks back to that night many years ago now. _Gosh_ how long had it been since Dan’s first week of uni? It felt like four lifetimes ago.

The trip was short, only a few minutes really, Phil paid and got out, walking straight into the hotel and heading for the lifts.  
He opened the hotel room door slowly and quietly the only lights on were in the bathroom and the lamp in the bedroom. In the kitchen there was the remnants of the cap to a wine bottle, and their mugs from earlier in the day discarded on the bench. In the bathroom a towel was discarded on the floor which Phil hung up. The TV was still playing quietly in the lounge, so Phil switched it off. Making his way to the bedroom he gently pushed open the door.

“Oh Dan.” He murmured to himself.

Dan was asleep face down on the bed, he had untucked the duvet so he could roll himself up inside it, a pillow was clutched to his chest, and his phone and the empty wine bottle was discarded by his outstretched hand.

“Hey, it’s okay love I’m here now, you won’t need that pillow in a second, I’ve got you.” Phil spoke as if the other was awake and Phil was trying to reassure him, picking up Dan’s phone he crossed the room to plug it in to charge.

“I hope you didn’t get high, you can definitely make you’re own choices, but you know I worry about this kind of thing. They sell weed in cafes here don’t they, bear please tell me you took care of yourself.” Phil mutters putting the bottle in the trash and gazing carefully at the other. Dan curls were a frizzy mess and Phil’s eyes dropped down to notice Phil’s sweater peaking out from under Dan’s own one which he had on over the top. Phil felt his heart fall out of his chest.

Quickly changing into his own nightwear Phil gently rolled Dan to untangle the duvet from him, once it was mostly free, he went and turned the bathroom light off before slipping into bed. For the first time since coming back Dan made a small noise as Phil gently urged Dan into his arms. Wrapping them up, Phil reached over and turned out the light. He had no doubt they’d talk about this in the morning, but for now being comftable and getting some sleep were more important. Dan’s head snuggled into his shoulder, cuddling more firmly into him. 

“Oh Dan” Phil said tiredly but sappily as he softly brushed a kiss to Dan’s hair, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> I really like this piece, it’s short and in my opinion quite sweet, it’s a little experimental for me, putting memories and stuff into writing, but I hope it made sense and you got something out of reading it :3
> 
> On a more serious/quick note; please remember that making drama, no matter the situation, doesn’t usually help anyone, if you can or if you need, just take a breath and try to let the drama go. You can take a break from your blog, twitter or go offline whatever you need. I just want there to be as little hate online as possible, there’s enough hate in this world. Look after yourselves my friends you are brilliant <333


End file.
